Tails on his own
by kroth56
Summary: Tails goes on with Sonic gone now and finds breezie while Scratch plus Grounder go to him Set in AoStH


Tails on his own

a 2 chapter sonic fanfiction

excuse me some of the english not that well followed by gramer :)

Chapter 1 - Sonic and Tails

Sonic and tails was running across the land as usual, until they came across Robotnik robot bots. Tails go back before you get hurt says sonic. Right says tails as he retreat behind sonic. Sonic went to highspeed and destroyed Robotnik robots without scratch. Then bigger bot came out of the ground and grabbed sonic. It was Ribotnik in this mecha suit. Ive got you now, hedgehog said Robotnik. Sonic tried to let go of Robotnik grasp but was unable to get out. Tails help me yelled Sonic. Tails came up and flown with his tails to the top of Robotnik suit. Not knowing what to do he masturbated until he came to shor circuit Robotnik. ILL GET YOU AGAIN NEXT TIME TAILS AND SONIC exlaimed Robotnik as he got ejacted out of his meca suit. Sonic got free of its grasp and fell to the ground without any scratch.

Are you alright said Tails, lieing down next to sonic. Im ok litle friend replied sonic. The 2 garnered at the clouds for a while until tails felt something in this pants. sonic I think its blooming whispered Tails and then Sonic look at tails pants and saw his penis stick straight up wards into the sky. Sonic than felt bit horny and wanted to suck Tailss cock bad. Maybe you should take them off, those pants said sonic. Tails agreed and threw his pants off of him and then thrown them on the ground. Sonic gazed at his large cock and himself got larger penis. Hey sonic your getting what I get said Tails looking direct at sonics larger cock. Sonic took of his pants and stod up and pulled tails up along with him. He held tails and squashed his ass with his hand carresing it softly while kissing Tails in the mouth. Tails submited and held sonic ass and moaned with drool down him. They both put together each others peniss and rubed them together at the same time each one holding the other cock. Tails... it feels so good wen we do this moaned Sonic. Tails noded in agree while soft moaning because of ass and cock. Tails than got out of Sonic grasp and went behind Sonic on back of him. Tails stuck his cock deep upto Sonic ass hole. Sonic went bend over on the ground on his knees and took it hard in his ass. Tails was moaning much loudly than before and went harder to the point of pain. His kept at it lashing head around and spanking sonic at the same time while screaming his names. uhhhh uhhhhh went Sonic with every Tails thrust. After maybe 14 17 minute later tails came into Sonic ass and dripped with wet cum and salive. that was the great thing weve done ever sonic yelled Tails. sonic ass was bleeding little and sonic panting hardly. What is the matter sonic replied Tails? Sonic faint onto the ground underneath him and stop the breathing. Sonic died. Tails morned his loss. After mornung, Tails got horny again and had sex with Sonic corpse.

Behind the bushes near there were Scratch and Grounder spectatating what was happened. Ho oh hoh oh this looks nice said Scratch. Yeah replied grounder. They started maturbating to tails having sex with Sonic dead corpse. Theyre metal cocks were rubbed over and over. After a few they came oil since robots don't have cum. Scratch forgot that his was programmed to do Robotnik orders which was kill sonic and tails so he went and pulled out his gun and started shoting at tails who was still inside Sonic dead corpse. Tails got hit by the gun in the tails so he was not able to fly anymore, he quickly pull out of Sonic and went away. That fox got away once more said Grounder and scratch replied with a hit to the head of grounder.

Chapter 2 - Tails

Tails run off to Mobius to shelter. He found a hotel of sorts and entered there. Him walked in and saw a few beds along rows of more beds with the manager person. Excuse me but coud I sleep here said Tails. If you have 586 mobiums then go ahead yes replied the Manager. Tails just remembered that he didn't got any more money but sonic did and he died already. Tails left without a word and wandered what to do now. He thought of sleeping behind a dumpster or in side of the thing. So he did that. He later on went into the dumpster and sell asleep.  
Meanwhile, Grounder plus Scratch were heading twards mobius so they could capture that fox Tails. Grounder only weapon was his drill since Robotnik forgot to equip him with much else. Scratch has that gun still so he'll use that to kill the fox. They arrived at the Mobius and wondered where the Fox could be. They searched for a few hours but could not have found any trace of the fox. Where might he have go said Grouinder. They waited waited waitesd and eventually went into sleep time. Tails hop out of dumpster and saw that Grounder with Scratch were sleeping near by. Tails ran off into a random home and locked himself in there. Little he known that that house was belonging to Breezie. Tails turned around and saw breezie stepping out of her shower complete naked and nude. Her breast were about a d and tails could not not see them. Breezie being the prostitute she is went over to tails and bent over showing of her larger breasts. Tails then went touched her breasts and fondled with them. Why dont you come to my bed upstauirs in my room we can have more funn in there said Breezie still naked and damp. They went upstair and llayd into the bed. Breezie went under her covers and stroked his largest penis and threw his pants off onto the floor next to the bed. Breezie threw on the oil she had and got extra lubed for breast sex. She picked up the Tails and position him so that he could insert her breast near his cock. She put them here and thrusted up and down. Tails was getting much enjoyment out of what was happened right now. He then came onto Breezies tongue and she lapped it all up while letting out some sexual moans. She then got up and went to sat onto Tails and rided Tails. She let out louder moans and hair went flingy. After a few minutes of this she then came all over Tailss cock and Tails came again impregnating Breezie with his cum. Breezie turned back and maked out with Tails. As this happened they burst through the door and shot tails into the fore head. Breezie was crying over her loss. Scratch went and ripped of her head and then threw it down near on ground. They went back to Robotnik fortress with a job well done.

ENDING


End file.
